


Worth My While

by readbycandlelight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an argument about whether or not there was anything worthwhile on Earth…and ended with, uh, dirty pictures. One-shot. *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth My While

**Worth My While**

 

* * *

 

Darcy awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of her Starkphone beeping. She rolled over with a groan and reached out to the edge of her nightstand, swiping the phone up and cursing when she saw that it was 2:39 AM. She had a new text message. She contemplated leaving the text for the morning and rolling back over to go back to sleep, figuring it was probably just a little blurb from Jane or Tony (both of whom were just as much insomniacs as they were science brainiacs), but she already had the phone in her hand so…

She sleepily flopped down into her pillows on her back and clicked on the text message icon.

Her eyes just about bugged out of her head when she saw the name at the top of her text message center… Her newest text was from Loki.

She hesitated for a moment, feeling a foreboding feeling - she’d never gotten a text from Loki before. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on his name and the text window popped open.

It wasn’t a text.

It was a picture.

She let out a gasp. “Oh my God,” she said, quickly fishing her glasses off the nightstand so that she could get a better look. Her glasses settled onto the bridge of her nose and everything came into sharp focus.

It was a picture of his naked torso. He was pale and flawless against a backdrop of silky black sheets. She bit her lip. She’d never seen his body without clothing before. Usually he was always in something formal like his expensive black suits and neck scarves or his infamous Asgardian armor… His body was totally drool-worthy. He wasn’t broad like Thor, he was leaner, but she found his compact frame and tight stomach muscles every bit as godly as his older brother’s. Her eyes traced from the shallow groove of his bellybutton down to the V-cut of his pelvic bones…leading down to the unknown, where the image cut off. Unbidden, an image of him laying in his own bed in his apartment in Stark Tower, taking pictures of himself with his Starkphone, came to mind. Was he naked?

A text message suddenly popped up directly under the picture. It read:

“Show me that Midgard has something worth my while.”

Darcy felt a shiver of nervousness and excitement tickle down into her belly. She shook her head, a disbelieving smile creeping onto her plush lips. She could hardly believe it…he was calling her out on an argument they’d been having earlier that day.

It had been a Thursday evening, and she, the practically invisible assistant, and he, the unwanted pariah, had been the only ones in the Avengers common room. She had been settled all comfy on her end of the couch while he was sprawled out, taking up the rest of it with his long limbs like he was king of the castle (which was no surprise, really, because he had a major case of superiority complex). She'd been trying to watch her fix of reality TV, but his insufferable sighs of deep loathing had finally taken their toll on her and they’d gotten into a heated debate once he’d accused her of having poor taste in television…which had then led to him declaring that television itself was a mindless waste…and then that had led him to the topic of how there wasn’t a thing on Midgard “worthwhile.”

She’d made it her mission to prove him wrong (she hadn’t been a Poli Sci major for nothin'), citing all on the things worthwhile on her planet, like cat videos and Quentin Tarantino movies and Poptarts and Nutella. But everything she said left him completely unmoved - that is, until she’d triumphantly announced: “I know something that your precious Asgard doesn’t have! Dirty pictures and sexting!”

At first he’d looked at her as if she’d sprouted another head, until she explained…

“Ok, so taking dirty pictures and sexting is basically Dating 101 here on Midgard.” Darcy had frowned when she'd found herself using his term for her planet. Shaking her head, she'd amended, “I mean _Earth_ ,” before an impish smile had fallen into place, while Loki had listened, looking deceptively bored but also having a major spark of interest hiding within those green eyes of his. “So, like, when you find someone attractive, you exchange phone numbers with them… And then that’s when the foreplay begins,” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. He had looked at her dryly, one of his own inky black eyebrows lifting as if to say ‘Get on with it, minion, I haven’t all day.’ “You can either start out with a naughty text or a picture,” she went on explaining, “but basically the point you’re getting across to the person is that you want them. If they sext you back or send a naughty picture of their own, the game is on and you both sext and send naughty pictures until you can’t stand it any longer. That's about when you decide whose gonna come over to whose place and then bang each other on every available surface, moaning loudly while inwardly praising the Sext Gods… That sound like something worth your while, Mr. Humbug?” she’d asked, a smug smile forming on her lips, as if she’d won the argument.

An emotionless mask had settled over his sharp features. He gave a shrug that was somehow elegant because he was the one doing it. “I cannot give a definitive answer to that one until I have experienced it for myself, I suspect,” he said succisently. His intense eyes had slowly taken her in, as if he’d realized for the first time that she actually had a body under those ever-present bulky layers of clothes she wore. “And you…take part in these activities?” he’d asked with the ghost of a wicked grin crooking the edge of his lips. His eyes had narrowed in interest.

“Sure do,” she said in the same way that she’d admitted to tasing Thor all that time ago…but now she felt a sense of bravado behind her words while she was under the scrutiny of the God of Mischief’s intense gaze. It was much like being a fluffy little woodland creature under the glittering gaze of the big bad wolf. She’d cleared her throat, changing the subject. “What about tea? You kinda sound sorta British - and British people love tea! Yeah?” she’d added with a mega-watt smile, egging him on to agree with her.

The intensity had slowly dissipated from his irises and he had rolled his eyes. “Your logic is ridiculously flawed,” he’d droned. “And, no - that insipid mortal beverage is pathetically weak. The herbs here are bland and lack any modicum of magic,” he’d said with a shudder.

“A simple ‘no’ would’ve sufficed,” she'd said, but a small smile played at her lips - she secretly found it entertaining how he pulled out all of these big and colorful words from out of nowhere. He was like a walking thesaurus…with a cape.

The remainder of their evening had gone like this with the back-and-forth of her suggesting an awesome thing on Earth and him shooting it down. He’d even said that he didn’t care for iPods -- that he didn’t even _have_ an iPod! She’d looked him dead in the eye and had said in all seriousness, “Dude, we’re so getting you an iPod, and I shall fill it with the music of my people. You’ll love it.”

She’d gotten up to go to bed at that point…so she hadn’t seen the smallest, tiniest, honest-to-goodness smile that had formed on his lips as he’d watched her leave the room.

And now here she was, at well passed two in the morning, staring at a picture of Loki’s naked chest. Suddenly she wasn’t at all tired anymore. In fact, she was buzzing with energy. She read the text again.

“Show me that Midgard has something worth my while.”

Darcy chewed pensively on her lower lip… He wanted her to show him something worth his while? As in, he wanted a dirty picture of her? A myriad amount of feelings started pouring through her, and she hugged her phone to her chest as she stared at the ceiling. She went from nervously biting her lip to grinning to nervously biting her lip again.

Should she do it? Did she… _want_ to do it?

She lifted the screen up and stared at the image of his chest again. Her thighs squeezed together as a heated pressure below made itself known. Her body certainly wanted to.

She had to think about this logically though. He’d, you know…tried to take over her planet three years ago. But since then he’d been punished in Asgard for his crimes and had come back to Earth with Thor. He'd even so much as been a huge help in defeating Thanos. So he was a hero in his own right -- or maybe more like an anti-hero -- because he still didn’t seem to like Earth very much…but then, she could sorta understand why he was so antagonistic: the people here treated him like shit. They were either outright hostile towards him, like Agent Barton and Dr Selvig were, or they ignored him completely, like pretty much the rest of the Avengers team did. And it’s not like he didn’t deserve it, because he pretty much did…but he was _trying_ to make amends in his own Loki way (which, you know, was kind of holier-than-thou, but whatevs). So maybe it would be ok if he had at least one person on his side, rooting him on and showing him that there were things worth his while here…

Maybe that someone could be her.

Darcy took a deep breath and rose from her bed. She switched on her light and stepped over to her floor-length mirror, her dark blue eyes sweeping over the light blue camisole and cupcake pajama shorts she was wearing. She looked at the picture of his chest again, as if gathering up the nerve to take a picture of her own. Slowly, she stripped her cami off. Her ample breasts bounced free. Her nipples were a rosey pink and were already tight little buds of arousal. She cupped one and then the other, pinching and rolling, increasing the tension. Before she lost her nerve, she combed her fingers through her wavy dark hair and situated it so it framed the tops of her milk white breasts. She snapped the picture, checking to make sure that the girls looked their best, before her thumb hovered over the ‘SEND’ button.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said with a nervous laugh, scrunching her eyes closed as she hit ‘SEND’. A thousand butterflies seemed to be fluttering around in her stomach and she went back to worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_ ,” she kept repeating under her breath as she paced the floor, checking her phone every few seconds to see if there was any activity. As an afterthought, she texted him: “Is this worth your while?”

A few seconds later, her phone beeped with a response.

She bounced on the balls of her feet, looking at anywhere but her phone. “Oh God…ok…I can do this,” she said, pep-talking herself and slowly bringing the phone toward her. She swished her thumb over the surface, activating the screen to come back on.

Another image met her gaze. It instantly made her go weak-kneed and she had to sit back down on her bed.

This time the V lines of his pelvic bones led directly to what lay in between his legs. His long and thick arousal was flushed a deep pink and lay heavily against the smooth, pale skin of his stomach. One of his long-fingered hands was framed around the base of his shaft, inadvertently showing that even with his large hand around himself there were several more inches to spare. There was a dab of luminescent precum leaking from the small slit at his tip.

The text underneath it simply yet powerfully said: “More.”

Darcy rubbed her legs together, the ache inside of her growing terribly needy, as she stared at the image of his straining member while she pinched and rolled her areolas one at a time with her other hand.

When the tension inside of her started to grow unbearable, she stopped and focused on his message. He wanted more.

She stared down at her cupcake shorts, deciding that they definitely had to go. With a giggle, she slid the loose cotton fabric off, leaving her in nothing but lilac see-through lace panties. She debated on whether or not she should take those off too - they didn’t really leave anything to the imagination - but she ultimately decided against it. They were pretty and had little intricate flowers all over them and she was feeling coy. She spread her legs and took the picture. Turning the phone around, she inspected her handiwork. The image was totally wanton. You could clearly see the outline of her shaved pussy through the sheer purple fabric. She was swollen, pink, and wet, and was making the lace panties dark and damp at the crotch. She sent the photo, texting under it: “Want.”

She placed the phone down on her mattress, took her glasses back off, and laid down flat on her back, caressing her breasts and stomach and thighs, and cupping herself through her panties to relieve some of the pressure. She was so busy imagining what it would feel like if it was Loki’s hands touching her, that she didn’t notice the presence that had simply appeared in her room by magic until the weight of him kneeling down and dipping the mattress finally alerted her to it.

She snapped to attention, finding Loki, real and in the very naked flesh, predatorily climbing over-top her. She had enough time to take in the fact that he looked even better than he did in the pictures, before he was nudging her thighs apart with the solid press of his knees, and was staring down at her with eyes nearly overtaken by the black of his pupils in his hunger.

“Loki,” she said in alarm, though it came out low and throaty because of how turned-on she had made herself. It was one thing to play a naughty game of dirty pictures on the phone, but this - this was all too real, and very, very fast. She felt a coolness against her hips -- it felt like fabric vanishing. He'd magicked her panties off.

He lowered himself onto her, the planes of his hard chest pressing into the soft curves of her breasts and lower still where his hot and eager cock pressed against her slick heat. “I have no patience to play teasing games anymore,” he whispered against her lips, his long black hair falling down around his face. “I need you,” he said, slowly grinding against her, making her whimper from the absolute pleasure. She drew up her thighs until her legs were wrapped tightly around him. The force brought him sliding forward into her wet heat. The time for foreplay was over.

He reared up his upper chest as he slammed his hips down, pressing all the way inside of her as the tendons in his pale throat stood out from the agonized pleasure. He groaned, pulling out and then slamming back in. Beneath him, Darcy moaned, feeling intensely filled by him, the ache inside of her tensing tighter and tighter. This first coupling was all about relieving the aching desire they had stoked in one another. It was not long at all before he was snapping his hips with reckless abandon and she was scratching her short dark red nails down his back. He lifted his upper body weight on his tensed arms, so that he could look down and watch the slide of his cock entering her supple flesh. “Yesss,” he hissed out on a moan. He looked up at her, his jaw tense and his eyes mercurial with sex. “Find your pleasure, Darcy. I want to feel you squeeze me,” he commanded.

Darcy had already been close as it was, his words just helped send her over the edge. Her release was tight and felt like an explosion of pleasure that left her rippling around him. He followed her along, his rhythm stuttering as he tilted her hips upwards with his hands, keeping her still as he came inside of her in hot long spurts. On his last thrust of release, he quickly flipped them over so that she laid on top of him.

They were hot and damp and slicked together and to her soaked sheets. She collapsed down into the hollow of his neck, breathing fast and unevenly. She actually fell asleep from the euphoria radiating throughout her body for a few minutes. She woke up to the gentle slide of his lips brushing hers. She smiled into the kiss, and returned it, their tongues slowly building a rhythm that made her moan and squeeze around his still-hard and twitching cock inside of her. She pulled back from his lips before they got too carried away. “So,” she said, sitting up so that she was straddling him. His eyes tracked the sway of her bare breasts. She ran her hands up and down his tight stomach. “Still nothing worth your while here?” she asked with feigned dismay. She couldn’t hide her mischievous grin for long though.

He mirrored her grin, running his hands up her back and into her hair. “Perhaps one thing,” he said rakishly, before he gently guided her back down towards his lips. “You,” he breathed against her lips, sealing his proclamation with a kiss.

The next day at work, Darcy hadn’t gotten any sleep but was all smiles. It was Friday and Loki and she had plans for the weekend, involving a new iPod for him, sexy playlists, candles, and a jar of nutella. Midway through the day, she slipped her phone down under her desk and took a picture of the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties under her skirt and sent it to Loki. In a strange twist of events, the fire alarm got pulled and Loki snuck Darcy out of work early to better acquaint her with his apartment.

**The End**


End file.
